Paper Mario: Time is Ticking
Paper Mario: Time is Ticking 'is a new upcoming installment in the Paper Mario (series) for the Nintendo Wii U. The game will be an RPG like in most past installment, but it will use many new gameplay elements and also past elements. The game will be released in November 2013 for all major regions, though it is not confirmed what exact date. The game follows Mario, Luigi and his friends in an all new adventure against the evil forces of pure evil itself... Gameplay The gameplay is somewhat very similar to past installment, but includes many new and updated elements to it aswell, some of which are a twist on the classic gameplay and some on the other hand to make the game more exciting and fun. The game sticks to a RPG style, in which players take turns to attack, use items etc. But the game now has a slight puzzle side to it, in which players must swap characters frequently to get past things, solve puzzles and so forth. New Battle Elements There are a few new battle elements, but not that many. These are just slight changes and don't really change anything majorly. One of these is the "Rock, Paper, Scissors" which is a sort of who goes first decider and provides them an advantage on the battlefield and also allows them to move first. If ties occur, which is very unlikely, the stronger team will start first, but the weaker side, will get an advantage. This is also used when defending or blocking, the player to block perfectly, must beat the opponent, if the player loses, they will not block anything, if a tie occurs they will take half the damage and if winning the player will block perfectly resulting in no/hardly any damage. In battles, there are teams. Teams are put together by four characters chosen by the player, that can be changed at any time except battle and the teams are alot more important than single battle tactics, players can now use tag-team or team attacks in which they combine their powers, so when in battle remember there is no I in Team! The team encourages players to form their teams perfectly and choose the right moves, this also acts as the new partnering system, but partners are in the game, but can only assist for a move, as every character has three partners, these, although, can be used outside of battle as they have abillities which can help out and are needed in the story. New Outside of Battle Elements & Returning There is only one new gameplay element used in the game, which is the variety of characters you can use, these have different abillities which can really help in the game and also complete puzzles and so on. This and all of the other elements from previous installment combine to make the new Outside of Battle Gameplay. Returning Battle Elements The Battle stays mainly the same, although stickers are used like in Sticker Star as attacks, every character has different stickers which go into their personal sticker book when collected and their are some which belong to nobody allowing it to go in any character's album. This combined with the new elements is the new gameplay of battles used in this installment. Story This is the story in Paper Mario: Time is Ticking. Official Plot TBA Backstory “'T'he Mushroom Kingdom '''i's a very peaceful, bright and just a genuinely happy place to live in when Bowser’s not causing havoc there, but, why is it so peaceful, so bright and so happy you 'm'ay ask?" "W'e'''ll this '''i's becau's'''e we Mush'r'oom Kingdom residents depend on a very important thing, the Grand Clockwork Tower, without it, o'u'r whole lives would be in dark'n'ess with time ru'n'ning out for the world, but th'i's Tower, holds some very special stars, while we were in dark'n'ess, we found these saviours falling from the sky, somehow they chan'g'ed '''o'ur lives, they t'u'''rned the world in't'o what it is now, we don’t really know what they are, but we call them “Clockwork Stars” as they kept time running," "There are exactly eighteen of the precious stars, twelve representing time itsel'f, one for each h'o'''ur on a clock, all b'r'ight colo'u'rs that llightened up the Kingdom '''s'uch 'a's Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and so on, but there were six others too we could not 'l'ive without, three of these were the Bronze, Silver and Gold C'l'''ockwork Stars, these are the stars that work the clock, there is also a Black Star and a White Star, Ying and Yang, these are so called possessed with the spirits of good in white and evil in black, these '''h'elp bring balance in the world, but, finally there is the brightest star, the Grand Clockwork Star, larger than the others, it must be the main one that gives the stars it’s powers or something, I can’t be exact, I didn’t make th'e'''m or anything did I!" "Continuing, without these stars our '''l'and would submerge back into complete darkness. FORTUNATELY some say that there is ho'p'''e if these stars go missing, these saviours, legend has it that there is 16 Guardians each guarding one of the sacred stars, b'u't wait, you may be thinking, what happened to the other two, well the other two are Black and White, these two are possessed so they are their own guardians I guess in a way, but if anything happens, we can rely on these sixteen to save us all, how do I know this you’re wondering, I know because I am one of them, yes, yes I know I’m old but I am the guardian of the Grand Clockwork '''S'tar! Well I guess you could say there’s only fifteen now really, I’m too old to be a hero, but I will help the others if anything bad happens to the Mushroom Kingdom…” Toadsworth stated. More coming soon... Characters Many characters appear in the game, old and new, heroes and villains, playable and non-playable. This installment focuses on some of the major characters in the series and uses fewer of the Paper Mario characters. Playable Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:HammerBroBuddy Category:2013 Category:Wii U Games Category:RPG Category:Adventure